


Harder to Breathe

by ArizonaToToronto (BlaqkAudio)



Series: Between Breaths [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Riding, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaqkAudio/pseuds/ArizonaToToronto
Summary: The sequel to "Between Breaths", and there's lube this time!





	Harder to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: if you know anyone in this fic personally, please click far, far away. I lock all my explicit RPF to keep it off Google so please appreciate my efforts to maintain the fourth wall. Don't be weird. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh hi! So yeah, this fic is basically a sequel to "Between Breaths" because so many of you asked for one, and that's awesome. You definitely don't need to read that one for this story to make sense, though!

" _Do you remember your last look?  
Well, you were smiling, and drowning,  
And I knew exactly what it took  
to make you beg and pray:_

_'Please, please, please,  
don't take it, take it, take it, take it easy on me.  
Just make it, make it, make it, make it harder to breathe'._"

 

Auston wakes the next morning to Mitch in his bed, in his arms, naked and pressed right up against him. The sunlight filters in through the flimsy hotel curtains and illuminates his sleeping face in a soft halo of light. It only takes a moment before last night comes flooding back, and when it does, it's beyond surreal. The memories are there, but Auston pinches himself just to be sure. 

Mitch's hair is a godawful mess, and he's drooling a little into the hotel pillow. It's gross, is what it is. Auston's chest clenches like Mitch is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, anyway. 

He almost feels bad about having to wake Mitch, but checkout time is approaching, and he knows Mitch will be devastated if they sleep through continental breakfast. 

At first, Auston goes to reach for Mitch's shoulder, to give it a soft shake to wake him up like he's always done when Mitch has fallen asleep on Auston's couch. But somewhere in the back of Auston's mind, another image surfaces, a fantasy he's rarely let himself entertain before now because it's always stung a little, too sharp. But now? He can actually think about taking Mitch's face in both hands, gentle, and kissing him awake. He can think about pressing his mouth to Mitch's forehead, his soft eyelids, the bridge of his nose, each cheek, his chin. 

And so he does, flutters little kisses across Mitch's face, feeling him stir and then fully awaken. He keeps going when he hears Mitch's snuffly little laugh, and ends the trail of kisses on the sweet fullness of Mitch's smiling mouth. 

"Hi," Mitch says, his blue blue blue eyes fluttering open. He's sleepy and flushed so pink, looking fond and pleased and warm, and Auston's breath catches at the sight. 

"Hey," he says back, his voice far softer, more tender than he intends for it to be. 

"Time 's'it?" Mitch mumbles through a yawn. He reaches out to run his knuckles across Auston's chest, just because he can. Auston loves it, loves that Mitch is just as eager to touch Auston as Auston is to touch Mitch. 

"If we head downstairs soon we'll make breakfast," Auston lets him know. That gets a typical reaction out of Mitch, who is up and throwing on a hoodie in record time, brought to life by the promise of coffee and pancakes.

 

In the elevator, Auston is quiet. He mulls over his thoughts in silence before tugging gently at Mitch's hand to get his attention. 

"So, uh, actually I wanted to ask you if it's cool if I have breakfast with Mo? We should probably, uh, talk. About last night and what that means."

"Sure," Mitch agrees easily. "Whatever you want, man. I'm okay with whatever."

"It's okay with you if I tell him? About us?" Sure, Mitch had made it pretty clear last night that he's down for people knowing, but it can't hurt to check. Mitch answers by way of a kiss, confident and sure against Auston's mouth. 

 

And just like that, it's decided. 

 

\--

 

Auston can see Mo eyeing him from across the buffet the minute he steps off the elevator, Mitch heading over to latch onto Marty by the omelet station. He feels Mo's sharp gaze tracking him as Auston calmly fills his plate with eggs, bacon, and fruit, taking his time, drawing it out a little longer than necessary. 

The thing is, Auston knows he has to confront this. It's not the kind of thing he can ignore for too long, and it wouldn't be fair to Mo. Regardless, he wasn't lying when he told Mitch that he wants to tell the whole team about them eventually. This is just the logical place to start. 

Auston glances up again as he finishes stirring creamer into his coffee and deliberately catches Mo's eye. He jerks his chin in the direction of an empty table somewhat away from where the rest of the team is already eating, and Mo nods his head, once, in silent agreement. 

Up close, Mo looks... uncharacteristically embarrassed. His cheeks are flushed, somewhat, and he doesn't meet Auston's eye this time as he sets his tray down on the table and takes a seat across from him. The silence stretches between them for a beat or two too long, and Auston is just about to say something when Mo finally speaks. 

"Hey so like– sorry about last night? We were pretty drunk and like. It was early enough that we didn't expect you guys to be back yet?"

He looks so uncomfortable, and Auston can't not take pity on him. He smiles gently, shakes his head.

"Fours, it's chill, dude, everyone hooks up on the road. It's totally cool."

Mo gives Auston a knowing look. 

"Yeah, apparently," he says. 

Auston takes a bite of his toast and tries to decide what he's going to say next. "It totally wasn't a big deal, anyway," he shrugs. "Hearing teammates getting theirs, I mean. We're all used to that by now, huh?"

Mo, to his immense credit, doesn't respond to that right away. Auston really appreciates how mature and, like, discreet he is. He's clearly searching for the right way to acknowledge the elephant in the room, and when he finally does speak, it's delicately. Purposefully. 

"Uh. So. You and Mitchy," he begins, eyes carefully searching Auston's face, checking that it's okay for him to continue. "That, um, that charade went on a little... long?" 

He's giving Auston an out, which Auston appreciates, but he's already made his decision. 

"I–" Auston opens his mouth to say. He shuts it, audibly, when nothing comes out. 

"Okay, so," Mo says in a rush, getting right to the point now. "Was that– was that the first time you guys have–?"

"Yeah, it– we've never–"

"Cool, uh. That's awesome. So you're into... Into dudes then?"

"Pretty much, uh, exclusively, so," Auston offers with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders. 

"And Mitch?"

"Yep," Auston says, popping the "p".

"Cool," Mo says again. "Will you, uh. Will you be doing it again? Or like... Was it was a one time type deal?"

Auston feels himself flushing slightly. He ducks his head as he admits, "We're kind of, um. Seeing each other now?"

"Like, as boyfriends?"

"Yep. So. Thanks? Mitch, uh, mentioned getting you a fruit basket as a thank-you or whatever, and I'm not entirely sure he was kidding..."

Mo laughs out loud, bright and happy. He looks startled at first, and then fond, because that is seriously such a Mitch thing to do. 

"Congrats, man. I'm really happy for you guys. Thanks for telling me."

"We're, um. Tonight, I'm taking him out. Doing it– doing it right, y'know? We're gonna talk about how to tell the rest of the guys."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So it's pretty serious, then?"

"I mean. I don't know about him, but for me it's... It's been serious for a while."

"Shit, Juice, that's awesome. Just the team for now, or are you thinking about, like. Going public?"

Auston lets out a breath, thinking it over as he chews his bacon. 

"Okay, so. I've been thinking of coming out eventually anyway. Not, like, some big thing or anything. Just– just casually. Putting it out there. It's never been a thing I've wanted to hide."

"But?"

"I don't– I can't make that decision without talking to the team first. You guys– whether or not you like it, you'll be involved. You'll all get dragged into it, so."

"Auston," Mo says firmly. His tone leaves no room for argument. "You know we have your back no matter what. Whatever you guys are comfortable with, we've got you. Fuck anyone else."

 

\--

 

Auston spends the entire flight home trying to decide where he's going to take Mitch for dinner. He keeps glancing over at Mitch, who's deep into a card game with Patty and Naz a few rows behind him, wondering what would impress him the most. He knows he doesn't have to win Mitch over with first impressions or whatever, but he just... He really wants to prove that he's the right choice. It's their first date and it's a bit of a big deal, okay?

Eventually he decides on a place they've been once or twice before. He remembers Mitch really digging the atmosphere, and both of them are a sucker for a good steak. It's expensive, but not intimidatingly fancy. Auston makes a reservation and feels surprisingly good about it. 

 

When he drops Mitch off outside his condo later, he turns down Mitch's offer to come upstairs. 

"You know I would, Marns," he assures Mitch, "but I'm taking this really cute guy out for dinner tonight and like, I should probably get my shit together first."

Mitch's answering smile is blinding. He doesn't even have a witty comback ready, just laughs soft and sweet. "Okay," he says.

"I'll come get you at 7?" 

"I'll be ready. So, uh, bye then. "

"Bye, Marns."

Mitch is in the middle of climbing out of Auston's SUV when he startles slightly, gets back in like he's forgotten something. Auston opens his mouth to ask what's wrong, but then Mitch is leaning right into Auston's space and kissing him. Like he's just remembered that that's allowed. When he pulls back, he gives Auston a satisfied little grin and scrambles out of the car. 

"Okay, bye for real," he laughs, shutting the door behind him. 

 

\--

 

The date itself goes really, really well. Auston isn't sure why that surprises him. 

Mitch meets him outside his building right at 7. He's smiling when he climbs into the passenger seat, and Auston can't help but smile back. 

"You look– wow," he tells Mitch, because it's true and because he can. And Mitch really did go all out for this, enough that Auston doesn't feel weirdly overdressed anymore. 

"I could say the same about you," Mitch says, eyeing Auston up and down, and sounding delighted. "This is– well. I'm really excited. Is that weird?"

"Not at all," Auston admits, abandoning his usual attempts at being chill and aloof. There isn't a point in the façade, anyway. Mitch knows how much of a nerd he really is.

 

Mitch takes hold of Auston's hand as he drives, tugging it into his own lap and threading their fingers together. It feels really nice, if not a little distracting, and Auston absently rubs circles into Mitch's leg with his thumb as Mitch sings along to the radio. 

When they arrive at their destination, Mitch is very vocally pleased about Auston's choice of restaurant.

"You are so awesome at this boyfriend shit," Mitch declares, a little shyly, but also like he really means it. Auston feels his face heat up as he reminds Mitch that they've barely even started.

"Yeah, well, colour me impressed," Mitch flirts with a shrug. "I'm easy. It's whatever."

 

Much to Auston's relief, Mitch really is an easy date. Dinner goes amazing, and their conversation flows as easily as it always has, the best parts of their friendship spilling over into this new dynamic. And now they're allowed to touch each other casually, and to take longer looks than they've ever dared to before. Auston can't imagine going back to the way their relationship was before they added this new spark. 

 

By the time they finish with dessert and Auston picks up the tab (ignoring Mitch's complaints and attempts to swap Auston's credit card with his own), it's late. Auston toys with the idea of taking Mitch home anyway, of continuing right where they left off the other night at the hotel, but he knows they shouldn't. There's an early practice scheduled for tomorrow, and Auston knows he should be the responsible one this time. Mitch's disappointed face when Auston pulls up outside his place to drop him off really doesn't make it any easier. 

"Mitchy," Auston says with a quiet sigh. He turns to face Mitch, taking Mitch's hand in his own. "I want– Jesus, I want to come upstairs so bad, okay? Tonight was amazing, you're amazing and I want–"

"I know," Mitch says, but he's pouting and it tugs at Auston's heartstrings in a way he can't quite explain. 

"Tomorrow," Auston says, somewhat breathlessly. "After practice, you can– you should come over. I just don't want to rush this, you know? Wanna take my time with you. Give you all the things you asked for, last time." 

Mitch groans. He drops his head back to thunk noisily against his headrest. 

"Jeez, Matts, you can't just– just talk like that and expect me to be able to leave."

"I'm sorry."

"No," Mitch concedes, opening his eyes to look at Auston. "You're right. We can wait. It'll be– it'll be better if we wait."

"I had a really great time," Auston says, sincere. He strokes a hand down Mitch's arm, gives his hand a squeeze. 

"Me too," Mitch says. He unbuckles his seatbelt and then takes Auston's face in both hands, leaning in to kiss Auston goodnight. "Thank you for dinner. It was a really, really awesome date, Matty. Didn't know you had it in you." 

"Shut up and get out of my car," Auston snarks back as Mitch is already halfway outside.

"Goodnight, Aus. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, Marns. Sweet dreams." 

 

\--

 

Auston has never been so distracted at practice before in his whole life. Usually he's able to block out everything that isn't hockey, narrowing his focus to perfecting his craft. Today, though... Today he's far too attuned to Mitch, can't stop glancing over during drills because he hears Mitch laugh at something and has to know what it was. And that's when his mind starts to drift, eyes going unfocused as he stares at Mitch, mouth falling open dumbly. The puck slips off his stick as he overskates it for the third time today. 

He's getting worried that the others are going to pick up on it soon. It helps somewhat that Mitch seems to be in a similar predicament, orbiting closer and closer to Auston, unable to stay too far away. 

They take a break for water halfway through the practice. Auston reaches over the boards for his bottle. When he straightens up to take a drink, he's face to face with Mitch, who's skated over to tell Auston in a low voice how he seriously can't wait for later. Auston literally fucking chokes, spitting his water everywhere. 

"Fuck you, Marns," he splutters, wiping at the front of his jersey. 

"Mm, that's the plan, isn't it?"

"Oh my god, shut up, just you wait until–"

He's interrupted by Mo skating by, hissing out a warning for them to behave. "Keep it in your pants, dudes. Unless this is how you planned to break the news to everyone..."

 

\--

 

They somehow make it through the rest of practice and arrive back at Auston's in one piece. Auston knows he only manages to get them there safely because the route is so familiar now. He certainly hadn't been able to focus on the road.

"Can I– are you hungry?" Auston says once they're both inside, trying to remember his manners, be a good host. Mitch laughs at that, a breathless little snort, and shoves Auston back against the wall with both hands on Auston's chest. 

"Matty," Mitch says, "just shut up and kiss me."

And yeah, Auston can definitely do that. He pushes off the wall with his hip and reverses their positions, boxing Mitch in with his body and getting right to it. Mitch tilts his head back and closes his eyes right away, so expectant, still so easy for it. Auston feels the thrill of it flicker down his spine and he leans right in to _take_.

The kisses start off languid at first, exploratory, like they're getting reacquainted with each other's taste. Mitch has both arms locked around Auston's neck, while Auston has one arm braced against the wall to support his weight, his other hand creeping closer and closer to Mitch's ass in his sweats. 

Auston still can't wrap his head around the fact that he can have this, that he can touch Mitch in all the ways he's tried not to want for months and months. It's dizzying. 

It doesn't take long for the kisses to become dirtier, more frantic. Soon they're both panting with it, hands roaming over chests and backs, biceps and waists. Auston licks into Mitch's mouth with a purpose now, gets a thigh pressed up between Mitch's legs, pinning him to the wall. Mitch lets him know in no uncertain terms that he absolutely fucking loves that. 

"Auston," Mitch sighs into the kiss. He nips sharply at Auston's mouth, shivering a little at the involuntary noise Auston makes in response. 

"Bedroom," Mitch tries again, shoving at Auston's chest. "C'mon, Matty, take me to bed."

Auston reluctantly breaks the kiss, already addicted to the filthy wet sound their mouths make when they separate. He disentangles himself from Mitch and all but drags him to his room, down onto his bed. 

Then they're naked, finally, and kissing again, Mitch sprawled across Auston's lap, already moaning for him. He's got a hand around Auston's dick, stroking it slowly with a reverance Auston has never experienced from a lover before. It's a heady rush to his ego, how into his dick Mitch is, how easy he is for it. 

Mitch breaks the kiss to take a deep, steadying breath. "Aus, wanna ride you," he moans into Auston's neck, and Auston thinks he sees stars. 

"Shit, yeah, Marns." 

When he reaches into the bedside drawer for his lube, Mitch takes it out of his hand and kisses Auston before he can protest. Auston watches, slack-jawed, as Mitch slicks up his fingers and reaches behind them to stretch his own hole open. 

Based on the noises he's making, it feels fucking good. He's quick and efficient with it, clearly eager to move onto the main event, maybe even turned on by knowing it'll still be a bit of a stretch. It's not long before he's rocking in Auston's lap, three fingers deep inside, the wet sounds setting fire to the hunger in Auston's belly.

But when Mitch pulls his fingers out and wipes them off on Auston's sheets, Auston decides he really isn't satisfied with Mitch's quick prep. He's aware of his size, and how it can make sex either really good, or really uncomfortable for his partner. The last thing he wants is Mitch feeling the bad kind of sore, especially when it can be avoided. And honestly, getting a guy wet and loose and ready to take his dick is one of Auston's favourite parts of sex, so it's not like it's a hardship. 

He grabs for the lube and slicks up his own fingers, larger than Mitch's, and strokes the dry side of his hand down Mitch's spine to rest at his lower back. 

"Matty," Mitch huffs, impatient, "it's fine, I'm ready, you don't need to–" but his voice melts into a soft noise of pleasure as Auston ignores him, presses two fingers inside. 

He's wet enough, probably, but it's a tight squeeze for only two fingers, and Auston needs him to be able to comfortably take at least three before he's willing to let Mitch sit on his dick. 

"Shh," Auston soothes him, pushing his fingers in deep, right to the knuckles and spreading them wide. "Let me take care of you." 

By the time Mitch has three fingers squeezed in deep, he's whining with every thrust of Auston's hand. Auston is burning up from it, his control starting to fray at the edges. When he finally pulls his fingers out, Mitch sobs with what sounds like relief.

"Wait, Mitch, stop," Auston manages, just as Mitch is scooting down Auston's body to straddle his waist. Mitch freezes, looks up with wide eyes, alarmed. 

"Just– condom?" Auston gets out, his hands flexing against his hold on Mitch's hips. 

"Oh," Mitch gasps, surprised. "I totally didn't think– um. We don't, uh, we don't need them in my case, so."

"Okay," Auston says with a little nod, his mind processing that. He's a little surprised, if he's honest with himself. And pleased, in a possessive way that is probably kind of gross. "For me, either," he admits with a shrug. 

"That's– yeah." And there's a pretty flush to his face now that makes Auston swallow hard. "Better that way. Without, I mean."

"Yeah?" Auston finds himself asking, because he wants Mitch to keep talking, but also because he's never fucked someone bare before. The thought floods him with a heat that he can't explain. 

"Yeah," Mitch breathes. "I like it when guys– um. When they come inside me and I can– I can feel it." His face is impossibly redder now, and he looks like he wants to hide. 

"Fuck, that sounds so hot," Auston says honestly, gripping tight at the hair at the back of Mitch's head, forcing him to meet Auston's eyes. He squeezes Mitch's hip again before letting go to grab for the lube. 

Auston smears his dick with more lube than is probably necessary, but it definitely makes things easier when Mitch finally holds him steady in his hand and starts to sink down on it.

The tip of his dick squeezes inside, so slow, and it feels just as bone-meltingly good as Auston remembers. 

"Can't believe you made me wait for this," Mitch is saying. "Felt so good in me, last time." His jaw drops open as the entire head of Auston's dick nudges inside, finally, spearing him open. 

"Oh, Jesus," Mitch moans, hips stalling for a second as he tries to adjust. He rocks himself forward in a tiny grind, circling his hips and breathing hard. It's fucking torture for Auston to stay still, to not fuck up into that incredible vice-like heat, but somehow he manages. 

"S'all I've been able to think about, getting you in me all the way," Mitch gasps. 

Then he's taken enough of Auston to be able to let go of Auston's cock and brace himself with both hands on Auston's chest, legs shaking as he sinks down further. He takes his time with every inch, though, until Auston is sweating from holding back. 

"Wow," Mitch breathes, like he can't contain the wondrous sound. 

"Okay?" Auston asks in a broken voice. 

"Yeah, it's just, you're– a lot. Sorry, I– It's been a while since I've done this so just give me a sec."

"You're good, Marns, you're so good."

Eventually, Mitch gets Auston in him all the way. He settles himself across Auston's waist and just breathes, fingers splayed against Auston's chest. Auston can't help but to reach around to touch where Mitch's hole is spread so wide for him, wet and gaping. 

For a few achingly long moments, Mitch sits on Auston and just shivers, his legs shaking against Auston's sides. Eventually he gives a tentative little bounce that has Auston babbling, "Jesus, babe, feels so– you're so fucking–"

Mitch is shamelessly hanging onto every word, and he looks hungry for Auston's praise, so Auston keeps going. "So amazing, doing so good for me, Mitch. You look fucking incredible right now."

Mitch shifts his hips again, gets a feel for it. The angle must be good because he starts up a grind that feels really nice for Auston too, moaning when he gets the angle just right, the fleshy head of Auston's cock pressed against that spot that makes his spine melt. 

"That's it," Auston says, his voice pitched low. He uses his grip on Mitch's hips to help him along, encouraging him to make himself feel good. "Yeah, gorgeous, there you go. How's that?"

"So good," Mitch moans. His grinds are getting faster, dirtier, and Auston's dick is so fucking hard.

Mitch uses his knees to raise himself up, Auston's cock sliding out so slow, like Mitch wants to feel every inch dragging out of his hole. Auston groans out loud when he stops just before the head of his cock can slip out, then presses back down, all the way. He tries that a few more times before he starts up a rhythm, bouncing earnestly in Auston's lap. 

After that, Mitch starts riding him properly, and it's the hottest fucking thing Auston has ever seen. Mitch is red all the way down his pale chest, his eyes shut tight in pleasure, and he's working himself on Auston's cock like he can't get enough of it. 

His hole is squeezing Auston so good, and it's amazing getting to watch Mitch get himself off, but suddenly Auston can't take it anymore. He sits up and gathers Mitch into his arms, shoves them over so Mitch is on his back.

"Oh, fuck, Matty," Mitch whines as Auston shoves back into him. He lifts Mitch's hips up higher, gets his legs over his shoulders and tries to fuck him as good as he can. 

"God, I'm gonna come," Mitch moans, voice sounding like he's already come undone. 

"Yeah? You can– without being touched?"

Mitch looks almost embarrassed again, like there's anything conceivably wrong with what he's admitting, but he nods his head. 

"You really do love getting fucked, don't you, baby?" Auston asks in wonder. His voice is dark and low, and it makes Mitch shiver on his dick. 

And yeah, Auston is aware that he tends to run his mouth when he's having sex. It's nothing new, it's just that it usually surprises the people he's hooking up with. Auston can kind of see why, considering how soft-spoken he can be, especially around people he doesn't know very well. But when it comes to sex, he's just– a talker. Doesn't even really mean to do it, for the most part. Sometimes he isn't even aware of everything he's saying, lost in the moment, in the pleasure he can wring out of someone else's body. 

"Auston," Mitch sobs. He's squirming again, rolling his hips, trying to get anything Auston will give him. 

"Wanted my dick so bad, look at you," and this time Auston's voice comes out like a growl. Mitch whines, can't stop the shivering as Auston pulls out to let Mitch's rim catch at the head of his cock, before shoving forward and giving it to him deep. 

"Oh, Matty, keep doing that– please, please don't–" Mitch begs, like the thought of Auston stopping is inconceivable to him, like he can't bear it. 

"You're fucking amazing. Letting me fucking wreck you. Take you apart."

"God," Mitch sobs again, his voice gone so shaky. "Don't stop fucking me, Matty, don't–"

"Never," Auston swears, nonsensically. He's fucking into Mitch hard now, every thrust making the headboard of Auston's bed rock into the wall. The mattress creaks and groans beneath their weight, and the sounds just spur Auston on. "Never gonna stop fucking you."

"Aus, I'm–" Mitch says, sounding broken. 

"Yeah," Auston grunts. "Yeah, come on. Give it up for me, baby, shit, you're so fucking–"

When Mitch comes, his entire body locks up tight, the orgasm hitting him hard. It's just as beautiful as the last time, Mitch throwing his head back to bare his throat, hands gripping tight to Auston's shoulders. This time, though, Auston gets to _feel_ it. Mitch's hole squeezes down so tight on Auston's dick as he fucking wails from it, from his prostate getting nailed so good even as he's splattering the both of them with his come. 

"Oh fuck, Auston, I can't– Jesus," he moans. 

"You need me to stop?" Auston asks, unsure if he even really can at this point but needing to check in. Mitch's hole hasn't stopped fluttering around his dick, and it feels so incredible. Auston is so fucking close–

"No!" Mitch wails, locking his legs around Auston's hips to keep him inside him. "Don't you dare, Matty. Want you to come in me, wanna feel it."

Auston couldn't survive that if he tried. He comes so hard inside Mitch, can feel the come around his own dick as he thrusts again and again, fucking Mitch through the best orgasm he's ever had in his life. 

It takes him a long, long time to catch his breath after. When he pulls out, as gently as he can, the sight of his own come dribbling out of Mitch's stretched hole makes Auston's cock jerk, and he moans without meaning to. 

"So fucking hot," he whispers as he runs his fingers through the sticky mess, loving the way it makes Mitch's entire body twitch. 

 

\--

 

Afterwards, once they're both clean and cuddled up in Auston's bed, Auston asks Mitch what else he likes. 

Mitch is kind of sheepish about it, almost shy. "Looks like you've figured it out, for the most part," he mumbles. 

Auston's not sure why that makes his cheeks heat in a blush. "Okay, but like, specifically, what does it for you?"

"Guys who are– um. Bigger than me."

"Okay."

"And feeling... Feeling really full." He squirms under Auston's attentive gaze. 

"What else?"

"The way you talk to me, Jesus, Matty."

"Kinda figured that one out, um. You kinda clenched down on me any time I called you 'baby'..."

"I like it," Mitch admits. "I like everything you do."

Auston feels the confidence blooming in his chest, and grins at Mitch, maybe just a tad cocky. 

"What about what you like?" Mitch demands, voice shaky. "I've– I've told you stuff, so now it's your turn."

Auston glances down between them to where Mitch is already getting hard again, and grins, feeling predatory. He rolls them over and pins a very willing Mitch against the mattress.

"How about I show you instead?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As always, unload your feelings in the comments if you're so inclined because I love hearing your reactions :).
> 
> Hopefully this sequel was everything you guys wanted to see!
> 
> Title and lyrics at the beginning are from Blaqk Audio's "Between Breaths" (same as the first part of this fic). Really sexy song, you guys should check it out :). 
> 
> I take prompts and headcanons over on Tumbr, so come hang out at [ArizonaToToronto.tumblr.com](www.arizonatotoronto.tumblr.com). Hit me up with an ask, or message me privately and I'll write porn for you basically on the spot hahaha.


End file.
